bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Grabber
The Air Grabber is the counterpart version of the Sky-Hook in the city of Rapture featured in BioShock Infinite's downloadable contents, Burial at Sea - Episode 1 and Episode 2. It can be used as both a melee weapon and a means of transportation. Instead of riding Sky-Lines, the Air Grabber takes advantage of the Jet Postal's Pneumo Lines and can still be used to hang on freight hooks. History While the Sky-Hook was purposefully produced by Fink Manufacturing, the Air Grabber is crafted in an impromptu fashion by thrill seeking teenagers utilizing various parts from other equipment. According to Booker DeWitt, it was created by kids who used it to ride the lines in Rapture's larger areas. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Booker and Elizabeth acquire a pair of Air Grabbers on frozen corpses past the entrance station at Fontaine's Department Store to help them jump over the gate closing them off from the main elevators to the upper floors. Booker's grabber gets stuck on its first use, though it will be the only time the tool malfunctions. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth keeps her Air Grabber to use on freight hooks and Pneumo Lines. However, she uses it to knock her enemies unconscious rather executing them or stun them temporarily for a short time if they are alerted to her presence. Attack Types The Air Grabber can be used to perform four different attacks: *'Basic Attack:' The simplest, quickest and least damaging form of attack, the player hits the target with the Air Grabber. The first hit on a Splicer will briefly stagger them. *'Execution:' If the target is particularly low on health, holding the melee attack button will cause the player to perform a gory execution on the target, killing and occasionally decapitating them. The player is immune to damage while performing an execution. Unlike Sky-Hook, Air Grabber doesn't have execution that cuts off enemies' heads. *'Air Strike:' While on a Pneumo Line, the player can launch themselves at a ground target and deal them critical damage, staggering them as well. *'Stealth Execution:' Instantly executes an unaware enemy with full health from behind. Gallery Air grabber concept art.jpg|Concept art for the Air Grabber. obtainairgrab.jpg|Claiming an Air-Grabber. grabon.jpeg|About to latch onto a Freight Hook. Burial-at-sea-part-1-4.jpg|Using the Grabber to execute a Splicer. executeairgrab.jpg|Stealth execution. 20131117_00046_1.jpg|Snapping a Splicer's neck. Apneumo.png|Air Grabber on the fly. x240-KxL.jpg|Booker attacking a turret. Behind the Scenes *According to unused quest lines found in the game's files and its first revealed concept art (featured in the gallery above), the Air Grabber was to be acquired after finding several components and spare parts and having Elizabeth craft the tool on a work bench. According to the concept art, the components were to be: :* An opened vacuum cleaner as the tool's main body. :* Pneumo hooks to attach to the pneumo lines. :* A handle for the user's hand. :* A belt, brackets and bolts to rest the user's arm. :* Tape and wire for the trigger mechanism. :* A wrench to fix the hooks to the tool. Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Weapons